


Finally

by Nonsense_Shit



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: F/M, Touken, Tousaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsense_Shit/pseuds/Nonsense_Shit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki finally does the thing he wants to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he got the urge to run his fingers through Touka’s soft-looking hair, Kaneki quickly withdraws his digits before it even twitched; she just delivered six broken ribs and a fractured shin to him on a silver platter, and she does not look like she’s done with him yet.

* * *

The second time he got the urge to runs his fingers through Touka’s thick locks, she had just came out of the shower, face a pale flush with her hair still dripping droplets onto the towel hung around her slim neck. She tells him as kindly as possible to get the fuck out of her way and stop blocking the hallway.

* * *

The third time he got the urge to runs his fingers through Touka’s tousled hair, she had him in a headlock. Even though they’ve been training for the past hour, thoroughly covered in sweat and covered in dirt, he smells a faint whiff of strawberry but his nostrils gets filled with mud before the ghoul-in-training could confirm it.

* * *

The fourth time he got the urge to run his fingers through Touka’s matted hair, he shoves it to the back of his mind because getting her to safety is more important; she is unconscious and Ayato is standing  _right_   _over there_.

* * *

The fifth time he got the urge to run his fingers through Touka’s growing locks, he doesn't get to because her words pierce through him, the pain sharper and deadlier than Yamori’s torture methods; at least he survived her punches.

* * *

The sixth time he got the urge to run his fingers through Touka’s braided hair, she tackles him in a fierce hug and he spends the rest of the day hushing her cries of  _about time you came back, you bastard_  instead.

* * *

The seventh time he got the urge to run his fingers through Touka’s elaborate hairdo, he does not stop himself from doing the deed; it’s their wedding night and nobody can stop him from doing the thing he’s been holding himself back from for the past aching years.

Unpinning the ridiculous amount of hair pins weaved into her hair, Touka complains she’s about to receive all available broadcasts with the amount of metal Hinami adorned her hair with. Kaneki chuckles and continues to carefully undo his wife’s hairdo. Her curled hair falls in waves and bounces, seemingly teasing the married ghoul.

He waits though; it will only take five more minutes. What’s five minutes when he has been waiting for the past five years and more.

When finally all has cascaded, he threads his fingers carefully and gently through the curls, admiring the softness and beauty. His past imaginations does not do her hair justice.

Touka frowns at her husband’s silence, wondering if her hair stinks or something; it’s been a long day and she can’t wait to get out of this wedding dress but she allows her Eyepatch to continue playing with her hair.

“Why do you seem so fascinated with my hair?” She voices her thoughts.

Her voice breaks him out of his reverie, making him blush a little at how much of a dork he is. “Well… I always wondered how your hair will feel like in my hands. They always look perfect to me, even after a day of ruthless training.”

She does not see it but she definitely feels her face growing red from embarrassment; since when did he learn how to talk so smoothly?

“S-Shut up, Eyepatch. Your hair makes you look like an old man and I’m not dying mine white to fit the whole couple image thing.”

“You don’t have to dye your hair white; you’re already my wife, aren't you?” He smirks, feeling playful because it’s not every time he gets to see the almighty Touka so flustered by his words.

“Whatever.” She mutters, escaping his knowing eyes and walks towards the adjoined bathroom but soon remembers something annoying. “Unbutton this dress, will ya?”

She curses herself for allowing Kimi to choose her dress on her behalf. The back of the dress is held together by a handful of pearl buttons instead of the boring, eye-sore zip, which means someone has to help her dress and undress.

Dressing her, not much of a problem. Undressing her, she’s becomes wary of the predatory look in her husband’s eyes.

“Do I get any reward for helping you?”

She knows he’s planning something sinister underneath that stupid smile. “Yeah, you get to sleep on the couch instead of outside in the hallway.”

Kaneki heaves a sigh way too dramatic to be real. “And I thought you’re going to invite me for a bath too.”

Touka’s about to release her kagune and ruin the dress because it’s itchy and she really wants a bath but Kaneki turns her around, slowly unbuttoning the lovely white-laced dress; he thinks it’s a waste to destroy such a beautiful dress.

He whispers a husky, “Done,” in her ears when he unpops the last button, hands lingering around her hips.

She hasn’t taken a step forward when the overjoyed groom sweeps her off her feet, carrying her bridal-style into the bathroom as he exclaims joyfully, “And now, time for that bath!”


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki sure doesn't mind waking up to such a sight every morning for the rest of his life. Dawn is still breaking and the light seeps through the small slit of the heavy drapes. Though the room is still relatively dark, Kaneki is still able to trace the outline of his lover.

Her hair lay gently over her soft figure, the light colours of her silky nightgown contrasting greatly with her dark violet strands. The curls are all gone now but that doesn't make his wife any less beautiful in his eyes.

Touka’s face remains relaxed and peaceful and he can’t help but wonder if she was the same woman who punched his balls eight hours ago in the bathroom. His chuckles are silent but not still, arousing his sleeping lioness from her deep slumber.

 

With her eyes still closed, Touka shifts her position and snuggles into his arms, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and inhaling the sweet scent of her husband. “What’s so funny?” She mumbles, still feeling tired despite having eight hours of rest already.

“Nothing,” he says as he wraps his arms around her petite waist; he will never get enough of her. “Just observing how cute you look when you sleep.”

Their comfortable position gets disrupted when she pushes him away slightly to look at him with sleep-laden but frowning eyes, “Seriously?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Creepy old man.”

Her words make him blush because he suddenly feels like one, but then again, there’s nothing wrong with appreciating one’s wife. Feeling another streak of boldness – he’s been doing that a lot lately – in his nerves, Kaneki climbs on top of his wife, ignoring her complaints because she was enjoying his arms around her; he’s warm and she’s cold and Kaneki is her personal furnace.

He bends down and kisses her ears gently, enjoying the squirms she makes; she’s really sensitive at the ears and that only makes him want to tease her even more.

Perhaps she’s still tired so her pushes aren't as effective as usual. Touka wants to return to sleep but Kaneki clearly has other plans. His lips ghost across her soft skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind as he maps out her contours.

It isn't the first time but he believes there are always new treasures to hunt.

“Later,” she whines; she not going to last long in the morning. She knows he knows she’s more sensitive during the early hours and the bastard is using the fact to his advantage.

Touka soon gives up her valiant battle and her nightgown soon joins the carpeted floor of their hotel room.

Kaneki couldn't be any happier, at least not until his wife announces her pregnancy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka Week Day 6: Love

Touka taps her feet against the floor, impatient and annoyed. There’s hardly anything she can do when she’s in her last trimester. Heck, it’s a feat by itself when she was able to climb down the stairs without any help. Kaneki practically banned her from working or doing anything strenuous and she questions how tiring can it be just by getting a cup of water.

“ _You may spill the water and slip, Touka!”_

Giving up on this lame fight, Touka waddles like a penguin – Shitty Nishiki totally deserved that slap for describing her like that – to the corner booth in the cafe, wanting some peace and time alone. _Urgh_ , she grimaces, trying to slide in while making sure her belly doesn’t hit the table.

Touka isn’t a very sensitive person but lately, she gets very irked when she hears the word “fat”. Of course, it wasn’t directed at her but when you’re carrying extra plus extra pounds and wearing clothing 3 sizes than your normal ones, she feels a bit conscious.

“ _You’re not fat.” Kaneki smiles warmly at her humongous belly. “This means that they’re growing well, aren’t they?” He caresses the ugly stretch marks and tight skin with love and care, excited and nervous at being a father._

_She smacks him on the head. “This is all your fault.”_

“ _Ow…” He rubs his head, “But I didn’t hear you complaining during so I say half is on you.”_

_Touka tries to kick him but to no avail; she can hardly see her toes by this time._

Light footsteps brought her out of her musings and she sees with delight a cup of water in font of her. “Thank you.” Parched and tired, Touka drinks it all in one go.

“I’ll go get you another.” Kaneki offers eagerly.

She notes the way her husband walks and if she’s poetic enough, she’d say he’s floating with elation. Though they had a rough start, or rather, a violent one, she’s glad they’ve both come to accept each other, faults and all. Without a doubt, they will never stop loving each other.


	4. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Touka Week Day 6: Love

It’s going to be his first birthday ever since they entered the married life but cafes don’t run by themselves. As much as he’d like to go out on a date with his lovely wife, hand in hand while strolling down the decorated streets, taking care to make sure she does not do anything reckless like let go of his hand and slip…

The fear he experienced last week still haunts him. One does not simply not react hysterically when you see your wife, let alone pregnant wife, fall in front of your eyes. Good thing he managed to cushion her fall by diving beneath her before her butt could make land fall but it doesn’t make him any less worried.

No wonder he’s a jittery mess when he received a text from her saying _I’m heading to the docs alone since the rest are busy. See you later._

He pales and drops his phones and it takes 3 slaps from Nishiki to shake him out of his stupor.

“Oi! Kaneki! You still alive?!”

“Yeah… yeah…” He rubs his red cheeks slowly, half his mind already cooking up 69 worst-scenarios-possible of Touka walking alone while the other half tells him to pick up his phone first before rushing to the employee’s room.

A strangled collar stops him from doing so first. “And where do you think you are going?”

“Touka’s all alone out there! I have to save her!”

“Kaneki, she will be fine. I’m pretty sure of that since that bit–I mean, that asshole once beaten me up.” He settles for a less vulgar word at the glare he received, begrudging at how easily she defeated him those years back.

“Have you seen her now?!”

“I saw her just yesterday and apparently that vicious mouth of hers just leveled up.”

“That’s not what I meant! She’s alone now and susceptible to falling and the bab _HIK_ – ” Nishiki pulls on Kaneki’s collar again to make him quiet down. They are still at the front counter after all.

“As much as I’d like to let you go, it’s more likely that _I_ will die from the workload here alone than Shitty Touka will.”

The cafe is booming with business, a queue formed an hour ago still yet to be cleared. With the regular crew out of commission due to various reasons, only Nishiki and him were available for the day, Yomo having left earlier when the cafe was slow to scout for deeper news and wouldn’t be back that early to replace Kaneki.

“But I –”

His phone vibrates in his hand and sees that it’s from Touka. _I’m fine. Stay at the store otherwise I will not let you talk to the baby from today onward._

He’s sweating bullets as he types his reply, receiving another message halfway through. _AND I will not tell you what the doc said._

He settles for calling her every 10 minutes until he reaches home.

* * *

Kaneki reaches home in record time to find it pitch black and he gulps.

_Where is she? Why isn’t she home yet? She told me she’s at home already?!_

He panics badly and quickly switch on the living room lights, calling her name until he hears her call his from their room.

“Touka! Wh–” His words die at the provocative scene before him.

Sure, the guy always has some fantasy but he’d never thought it would come true. Here he is, mouth gaping open and close like a fish out of water at the sight of his Touka lying on their bed, wrapped in only satin red ribbons, candles glowing softly in the dark, making her look like a goddess.

He thought she was sexy before and with the additional beautiful bump, she’s making his mouth water for all the right reasons.

She beckons him over with a wave and he complies without any resistance, eager to unwrap his present but she stops him before he could pull the tie apart. “You’re so impatient,” she chuckles, “Did I say you could unwrap your present?”

He gulps at her sultry voice. This little minx!

“C-Can I?”

“No.” She rejects him flatly and snickers inwardly at his crestfallen face. Sitting up on her elbows, she pulls him down by the collar. “Let’s play a game, Ken.”

“A,” he starts weakly, “a game?”

God forbids, a game! The last she suggested a game, he almost lost his balls!

“Yes, a game. If you can guess the answer correctly, you get to do whatever you like to me tonight.” She pauses to bite down on his ear lobe, just hard enough to draw a drop of that delicious blood of his. “But if you lose…”

Her eyes twinkles with mischief, “You get cold turkey for the next week.”

Leave it to his wife to torture him like that.

“O-okay. Bring it on.”

“It’s easy,” she says, turning around and reaching to the bedside table to retrieve a small envelope, passing it to him to open it it up. “All you have to do is to guess what are the results of today’s scan.”

Kaneki fishes out an ultrasound film, squinting to see what lies beyond the naked eye. “I can’t see very well.” He complains, getting up to on the lights.

Touka squints at the sharp lights and grumbles; so much for her effort trying to make things look romantic.

“Well? What’s your answer?”

He doesn’t reply, choosing to think of his answer carefully; after all, his future for tonight and the next week is at stake here. He sees 2 black round things and wonders, _isn’t there supposed to be only one? Why are there 2?_

The dots connect and he whirls around and practically screams, “Twins?!”

Touka laughs at his reaction, “Yes. Twins.” Beckoning him over again, Kaneki runs and jumps onto the bed, hugging his beautiful wife tightly at the delightful news. “You will be twice as busy next time, Papa Ken.” She smiles, hands running through his hair lovingly.

He kisses her with all the love he has for her, unable to believe the happiness he is enjoying right now. “Thank you, Touka.”

“For what?” Looking at him with a look full of love, she wishes she could do more for her husband.

“For everything.” He kiss her. “For not giving up on me.”

Another kiss.

“For not leaving me alone.”

Another kiss.

“For giving me this chance to start something with you.”

Tears start to escape, streaming down his flushes face as he thought of how he doesn’t deserve her but she kisses his insecurities away. “Don’t be silly and stop crying. You are supposed to be happy when you have a present, well, 3 presents in front of you.” She reminds him, leading his hand to tug onto the tie gently.

“Of course.” He sniffles, “Don’t want to spoil the mood by being a crybaby.”

“Yeah, and I bet you will be the biggest baby of them all,” she laughs as he pouts.

“Well, only this baby can do this.”

Kaneki kisses her again, deeply, and everything turns into sighs and moans for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Touka taps her feet against the floor, impatient and annoyed. There’s hardly anything she can do when she’s in her last trimester. Heck, it’s a feat by itself when she was able to climb down the stairs without any help. Kaneki practically banned her from working or doing anything strenuous and she questions how tiring can it be just by getting a cup of water.

“ _You may spill the water and slip, Touka!”_

Giving up on this lame fight, Touka waddles like a penguin – Shitty Nishiki totally deserved that slap for describing her like that – to the corner booth in the cafe, wanting some peace and time alone. _Urgh_ , she grimaces, trying to slide in while making sure her belly doesn’t hit the table.

Touka isn’t a very sensitive person but lately, she gets very irked when she hears the word “fat”. Of course, it wasn’t directed at her but when you’re carrying extra plus extra pounds and wearing clothing 3 sizes than your normal ones, she feels a bit conscious.

“ _You’re not fat.” Kaneki smiles warmly at her humongous belly. “This means that they’re growing well, aren’t they?” He caresses the ugly stretch marks and tight skin with love and care, excited and nervous at being a father._

_She smacks him on the head. “This is all your fault.”_

“ _Ow…” He rubs his head, “But I didn’t hear you complaining during so I say half is on you.”_

_Touka tries to kick him but to no avail; she can hardly see her toes by this time._

Light footsteps brought her out of her musings and she sees with delight a cup of water in font of her. “Thank you.” Parched and tired, Touka drinks it all in one go.

“I’ll go get you another.” Kaneki offers eagerly.

She notes the way her husband walks and if she’s poetic enough, she’d say he’s floating with elation. Though they had a rough start, or rather, a violent one, she’s glad they’ve both come to accept each other, faults and all. Without a doubt, they will never stop loving each other.


	6. Chapter 6

A sunny day, perfect for a relaxing walk in the nearby park. With Autumn just around the corner, the trees have started to change their colour, from lush green to pale yellow and deep crimson. Kaneki quickly finishes his shift, drying the wet mugs and refilling the beans and bidding a happy bye to a grouchy Nishiki.

Picking up a small bouquet at the florist he ordered a few days ago, Kaneki quickly makes his way home to his lovely wife. Speaking of his lovely wife, he speeds up a little more, the fear of leaving her alone crawling uncomfortably back up his spine; she had a false labour just last week and worst of all, she was all alone at that time. Thank god for handphones otherwise… Kaneki fears the worst.

* * *

“I’m back!”

“Good! Now come into the kitchen and help me out!

Did something happen?!

Kaneki rushes into the kitchen only to see Touka trying to reach for a mug placed on the top cabinet. Caught between admonishing her and laughing, he holds his snickers at the death glare she shoots him. “Stop suffocating yourself and come help me! I want to drink out of my bunny mug today but I can’t fucking…” she tries to stretch a bit more, “reach it!”

Finally walking over, he holds her arm gently and draw them back, his own reaching out to get the mug she wants; her favourite mug because he’s the one who bought it. Kaneki’s quite smug about it since she prefers this mug over the black bunny mug Ayato bought for her and he never forgets to rub it in his face whenever he’s over.

* * *

 “ _Touka!” He calls for her to look over holding 2 mugs out for her to get a good look, he asks, “ Which one do you want to drink out from?”_

_Touka turns away from Ayato who was visiting for the weekend with Hinami and decides, “The one you bought.”_

_She doesn’t see it but Ayato was fuming at his sister and his -urgh- brother-in-law. How he wishes to wipe that asshole smile he’s sporting._

* * *

 Without handing over the mug he retrieved, he wordlessly pour the freshly brewed coffee into it and hands it over to her carefully. “Here you go. Be careful.”

“I know, mother.” She grins at this, finally her craving for caffeine will be quelled.

Kaneki pouts at this; since when he’s the mother?

“I’m not sure if you got this wrong but… shouldn’t I be the father?”

Touka waves him off and heads to the couch, struggling to sit without spilling any precious coffee. Since when did it get so hard to just… sit down?!

“Of course you’re the father. I don’t remember sleeping with anyone other than you.” As always, Touka knows where to shoot to make him blush. “Unless you changed without me knowing….”

The temperature in the room drop drastically and he gulps, memories of checkered tiles and a bin full of his nails flashing by before he could stop it. Though Touka has a bad temper and fights pretty damn well, he’s confident she will not kill him, at least not 100% but 95% is darn close to it. Quickly raising his hands to a surrender position, Kaneki vigorously shakes his head at her silent accusation, eager to live to see another day and their family.

“Of course not! You’re stuck with _me_ for the rest of your life.” He grins childishly like a kid who will never let go of a bad joke. Plopping beside her, Kaneki makes a show of stretching his tired body and ultimately resting his head on her lap, ignoring her smacks and complains of him being heavy. “Let’s go the park later for a walk. It’s a nice day, after all.”

She snorts into her mug. “Thought you said I’m not allowed to leave the house since I’m, I quote you, about to burst?”

At least he has the audacity to blush at that. “I will be with you so it’s fine.”

“I feel like a prisoner who only gets let out with permission.”

Turning his head so that he faces her belly, he snuggles into it. “You’re thinking too much. Now, finish up that coffee and let’s go!”

* * *

It’s too hot, she feels. Touka understands the necessity of the coat but the winter hat? The muffler? The gloves? It’s only the beginning of Autumn for fuck’s sake. Ripping off the gloves and hat, Touka throws them towards a panicking Kaneki who has already started fussing over her being cold.

“It’s too hot, Kaneki! I will wear them if I feel cold.” She walks away quickly, or rather, as fast as she could which isn’t very fast considering how much weight she’s carrying now. Touka appreciates her husband’s concern over her but sometimes, it is just overbearing and breathing becomes difficult.

Pausing in the middle of the path, her breathing becomes laboured and she quickly calls for Kaneki. Shifting her carefully to a nearby bench, Kaneki asks what’s wrong and she puts up a hand to silence him before he gives her a headache as well.

“Just a little tired. Can we head back? I don’t think I’m up for that walk you suggested…”

“Of course we can head back. Let me know once you feel ok to stand up.” His eyes carry a heavy shade of worry and she flicks his forehead and smiles.

“Don’t look at me like I’m about to die.” She scold him. “I just need to rest, alright?”

“Ok…”

The walk back home takes twice as long as they took to get to the park, Touka needing to pause every few minutes to catch her breath. Kaneki’s worry is at an all-time high; this is the first time he’s seen her so worn out since her pregnancy and it sure doesn’t seem normal. After tucking her in bed with that extra small pillow placed at the small of her back for extra cushioning, Kaneki calls Yomo and informs him about Touka’s situation when he hears her desperate cries.

“Ken!”


End file.
